Dazzle Me
by XKreutzerxSxFairX
Summary: The village hidden in the leaves has seen better days, but these arn't those days. A myseterious shooting star has sent Yuki, Akito, Shigure, Rin, Haru, Kisa, Hanajima, Tohru and Kyo into the Naruto world to liven things up. Guard your hearts ninja's!
1. Silence

**Dazzle Me**

**Silence**

Sunset in the village hidden in the leaves, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had been given the rest of the day off. So at Sakura's invitation they all went on a picnic. Sasuke was quiet as usual but Naruto was also being quiet which was very unusual and uncharacteristic of him. Sakura remained quiet as well allowing the silence to settle over them, she herself had nothing utterly important to talk about and so watched the sky as it began to darken

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Sakura, normally she would have been chattering away trying to get them out of their funk but just now she looked miserable. Sasuke studied her from the corner of his eyes, she'd given up on him, true to her word she was only his friend and that's the way he wanted it but he didn't like seeing his friends sad and could feel the discontent all but come off of her in waves.

They were all miserable in their own way and just as Sakura had given up on Sasuke, Naruto had also accepted the fact that Sakura didn't want him. Sasuke let his eyes drift to the sky as Sakura's sad eyes were. They were all searching for an answer to the endless boredom they were in. Nothing happened here, not even the upcoming test could brighten them. They would get to chaperon the test and get to play with the little wanna-be ninja's.

A shooting star flew across the sky scattering its powers over the sleepy town and all at once the town seemed to say, 'I wish something exciting would happen, give us another adventure' and then returned to silence. Sakura sighed and the grass ruffled underneath the blanket as she lay back on it linking her hands and resting them on her stomach. Sasuke and Naruto lay down next to her angled out in their usual position. They didn't see the nine gorgeous figures appeared in the waterfall as simple images and then fade away.

Sakura rose when the sky had grown completely dark and the moon was hidden from view. She walked to the water's edge, comfortable in her surroundings and abilities to not fall in. She looked sadly at the never ending fall of water.

"I guess I better get home," Came Sakura's voice from the darkness.

"Yeah, it's pretty late, Kakashi might get worried." Kakashi had become something of a parent to all of them. There was no deny that. Things had settled down and they worked as a team now. It was a lie, ninja parents –even one's like Kakashi- didn't get worried about their children and Sakura had been out of their parent's house since they'd been assigned to Kakashi three years ago. Naruto gathered the things from off the blanket, putting untouched food back into the basket. He had grown without parents but wasn't bitter towards Sakura or anyone that had parents, it was just the way things were and he'd taken a giant step in understanding that.

Sasuke joined them without saying anything. He'd had a family once a long time ago but didn't speak of them or of the massacre. It was a part of his life that still troubled him greatly, that he was still angry over and didn't know what to do about, trouble was he didn't know if he should tell someone about it or keep it to himself, locking away his guilt and the emotions that were always waging a war inside of him.

Naruto and Sasuke walked Sakura home and together walked to the mountain where the hokage's faces were carved into the solid stone. Sasuke knew this was where Naruto came when he needed to think, and had followed without following him there.

"You felt it too?" Naruto asked quietly. There had been a shifting after they had made the wish. Some presence had come out of nowhere and then had gone as quickly as it had come, bring with it unknown and leaving a sense of curiosity and unease for the unknown. Naruto hadn't felt any danger from it but one could never tell with something that couldn't be see.

"Yes." Sasuke's voice was a concentrated whisper, he had felt everything Naruto had felt but what they were both afraid to think of was that this was the answer to their silent wishes. Something exciting was going to happen good or bad. There had been a promise in the air and then there had been silence again.

Something of this sort had happened before a long time ago, before the hokage's, before the villages, a wish had been made for new chances, adventure, romance, there had been an answering gift from the gods. Could this be something of the same thing?

The nine figures that had appeared as an image before in the waterfall now stepped onto its band as flesh and blood. They were dazed and disoriented, dragged out of their world and dumped into a new one full of silent dangers. The leader was a women, short, slender but powerful with cropped short black hair and dark dangerous eyes.

"Akito where are we?" a boy standing to her right asked. He had silky silver hair that glowed in the moon light; his eyes were the same silver.

"That's a very good question Yuki." Shigure said from Akito's other side. "Who all is here with us?" Shigure and Yuki stepped back and looked down the line of their family. At the end of the line was Kyo holding onto Tohru's hand. They hadn't made it in their relationship but they were still good friends. Hanajima stood on Tohru's other side next was where Yuki had stood Arisa was beside Akito then the space Shigure had left. Rin and Haru were standing side by side, there story was of the same sort as Kyo's and Tohru's and the very grown and lovely Kisa stood on the other end looked around confused, but unruffled in her calm collectiveness.

They were all wary as they stepped forward to take a better look at where they were in the darkness of this new place. Their wariness turned to smothered fear as they were surrounded the shadows growing into living breathing beings that took no time in separating and disabling them. The silence was broken but the beating of their hearts.


	2. Captured

Captured

The ninja's came from the shadows, pulling them apart and disabling them. Yuki found himself on the ground, he'd fought his hardest and still he had been down in ten seconds flat. The moon came out again and the light glinted against the kunai pressed to his throat. A fiery red head was perched over him holding that sharp dagger against his skin. Her eyes were Celtic green and unwavering.

Sakura looked away from her capture to assess the situation, they had it under control. They'd taken a large group and had come out with just the right amount of ninja's to handle each one of the intruders. She felt the boy start to squirm under her and she looked down at him again, "Move an inch and you're dead." He stilled, glaring at her, and she looked up again.

Kakashi stood behind Akito the kunai held to the vital point in her neck just as Sakura was doing to Yuki.

Sasuke had a loose grip on Tohru her eyes showed her fear and uncertainty but otherwise she didn't struggle.

A furious Kyo was being sat on by Hinata. Sakura thought it was funny that suck a small thing like Hinata could hold down someone as big as the orange head she had a hold of.

Naruto had a hold of Arisa (Uo-Chan); Sakura saw a fight in her eyes. Naruto could handle her although she looked like she would love to pummel him.

A girl with long black hair was cussing up a storm in a very interesting outfit while a stunned Neji looked her up and down as she was pinned to a tree with kunai and couldn't get to him. Rin eyes burned into Neji, she quieted running out of things to hiss at him but her eyes did more damage than her words. His traveling eyes were the main reason for her anger.

TenTen held a sharp fan to Shigure's throat, though she wasn't part of the village everyone came together against a threat. Ino was holding onto a dazed Haru, he looked so laid back and unaffected Sakura could see Ino sigh with frustration at the lack of challenge in him.

Kiba held onto Kisa's arm loosely. She had the tiger in her eyes. She looked clever and would give Kiba a hard time if he didn't keep his wits about him.

Garra kept a good grip on Hanajima as she kept trying to get to Tohru. His eyes watched her intently. He could feel the electric zaps she gave him and was unaffected.

"We come in peace." The male leader, Shigure, said with his hands up in front of him. Sakura noted that they all looked bewildered and wary.

"That has yet to be seen." Kakashi said and pushed Akito forward. The rest fell in line behind him, the group was kept apart, no one was to talk and once in the village they were taken to different rooms.

Yuki was still dazed when Sakura pushed him into a chair in a small room. It didn't have the feel of an interrogation room but that could be the only name for it. They hadn't gone into a police station and as far as Yuki could see there were few lights in the dark village meaning they'd either gone back in time or into an entirely different world both were unlikely.

Sakura stepped out for a moment to receive more orders and when she came back in she sat across from him with blank paper and a pencil. They watched each other before Sakura spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly I don't know." His voice wasn't masculine but it wasn't hard to listen to either.

"Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo." He said instantly and felt the slight flicker of fear when the name didn't register in her face.

When Sakura spoke there was exasperation in her voice, "There is no such place. Don't lie to me." She growled a little at the end and took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"Yuki." He watched her. "And yours?"

"Sakura. How did you get here?"

Yuki described how he had seen something outside, had gone to investigate but upon stepping outside had seen a bright flash and ended up by the waterfall.

She didn't laugh as he expected she would, only watched him with a look of horror. When the door opened and the man with the mask covering his face called her name she rose and walked out of the room. The door closed behind her and Yuki wondered why his story had created such a look on her face.

In what could be called a conference room all the ninja's that had gone out on the patrol party sat around a table, the hokage and the top ninja's joined them, and confirmed what Yuki had told Sakura.

"This is crazy." Sakura said running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe so, but don't you think that a magic could have sent them?" Ino asked watching Sakura with wonder in her eyes.

"They must have been sent here for a reason." Hinata whispered

"We'll see." Kakashi said, "It seems we can trust them at their word."

"And does no one remember the ancient scripture speaking of the ones that came here before by a magic outside of our world and how corrupt them made the people of the village that sheltered them." Sakura said standing. "The blood bath that followed and the years of war before they went back to their own world." There was passion in her voice and all eyes were on her. "I will not stand by to let that happen again. We don't know that we can trust them, we don't know what their capable of or what world they came from. I don't trust them and will not."

"You have a good point Sakura," Kakashi nodded for her to sit but she didn't so he didn't press her to. "We'll learn more about these new people, they are not to be let out of your sight. Find out what you can about your specific capture and report it at the end of the week."


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance

Sakura walked back into the room where Yuki was. He rose slowly looking uneasy at how irritated she seemed to be.

"Can I trust you not to run away or cause any trouble?" Her voice was rough, strait business and brisk.

"Where would I go? What would I do?"

She nodded and guided him from the room and out onto the streets. She seemed comfortable even in the almost complete darkness. They walked through a white building and into a small apartment like space. There were no walls separating the kitchen from the dining room from the bedroom from the living room. The bathroom was a small thing off of the area that could be a living room.

Sakura threw a pillow and thick blanket onto the couch, "Don't think because I'm a girl you can pull anything over on me.

He didn't hide his smile but nodded and laid down on her couch falling into an exhausted sleep while she lay in her own bed wakeful while thoughts of destruction played in her mind. Destruction of the past, the ones that had come before, would these new comer bring the same destruction with them? If that was the case she would not sit by idly and let them send her world into fire and then return to their own world. She would stop them, but if she was being honest with herself she couldn't see half of them wanting to destroy her world, Yuki seemed different and somehow unique. When sleep took her she dreamed of fire, but the fire of passion.

Sasuke and Tohru;

Tohru was going to drive Sasuke crazy. Not in the sense that she didn't stop talking, on the contrary she only talked to answer his questions and that was the problem she never said anything, she jumped at every sound and her eyes were genuinely afraid. There was nothing about her that was threatening.

He threw a pillow and blanket onto his own couch and scowled at her, she didn't make eye contact with him but cautiously scanned his room without making it obvious it was clear she was trying not to offend him.

"You can have my bed." He said at last, she looked up at him and smiled a little. It wasn't heart breaking but it was cute and touched something a little deeper in him than what he wanted it to.

"I don't mean to cause trouble for anyone." Her voice was a tentative whisper.

Sasuke did say anything but watched her crawl into his bed. He lay down on the couch and later woke up to muffled sobs, without sitting up he looked over towards the sound hoping maybe it was someone outside. Tohru was sitting up with her face in his pillow trying not to make any noises. After a few minutes he got up and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She looked up from the pillow the moon illuminating her tears and the deep sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything but wiped a tear from her cheek. "I just happened so fast." She bit her bottom lip to try to steady her voice.

"What happened?" He was genuinely curious about her and the story behind the tears but wouldn't let it show in his voice, couldn't.

She shook her head as if trying to dispel the unhappiness but it didn't work her tears just came faster. "My mom died, no one wanted me but my grandpa took me in but he had to fix his house to make more room for other family that was moving in with him. I only had two friends but they both have so much to deal with I didn't want to bug them so I went to live in the forest."

"By yourself?" He asked casually while inside her took in her build and sensed she wouldn't do well in that situation.

She nodded, "The Sohmas took me in when they found me. I was getting sick but I wasn't giving up. They took me in. They were so nice, but it didn't replace that emptiness." She had stopped crying and was looking down at her hands on the pillow. "I was so ashamed because I wanted someone to be close to but I couldn't find anyone, the closer I got to other, the farther I got from my mom, I promised her I'd never forget." She suddenly looked up as if just realizing she was talking to someone.

Sasuke was watching her intently. "So you were ashamed of yourself because your mom died and you promised her you wouldn't forget, but remembering makes you sad and you wanted love but the closer you got to having it the more you forgot?" she nodded, "so you pulled away from whoever was going to love you?" she nodded again, smaller this time. "You can remember without being sad. You just have to find the right person that will help you be happy when you think of your mom."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes. That's exactly it. Thank you." He got up to go back to bed when she asked, "What is it that makes you sad?"

"What do you mean?" He turned back to her unease prickling up his spine.

"Your eyes got sad when I told you my mother died. You lost someone too? What makes you sad?" Yes he wanted to tell someone, deeply wanted someone to know. But no one had before seen his sadness. He himself had stopped seeing his own sadness, pretending that it wasn't there he had convinced himself that he wasn't sad, but she saw. This girl from some faraway land saw what he wanted to deny. He sat down on the bed and searched her face.

"I did lose someone." He said at first. His voice was strong, cold, distant. "My brother slaughtered them." He saw shock in her eyes before she covered it. "I was the only one that survived, it took me two years to track him down and have the strength to kill him." His voice was bitter. When had he become bitter?

She nodded and her eyes searched his as his had hers, "You didn't want to though." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "You didn't want to kill your brother, you still loved him because as a child you looked up to him and on that day he betrayed you betrayed you in the worst way, but you lived you stayed strong. You did what you had to do, and now you're here. But you wish you hadn't have had to. Wish you could go back and stop him from doing what he did." She hit the nail on the head and he could only stare.

After several long moments of their eyes being locked and Sasuke feeling something ease inside of him, come up and out with his breath and just blow away, but leaving it was a hollow point that was filled with something else. "Get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow." He got up and lay down on the couch.

"Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

"Was I right?"

"…Yes."

"Good night." She didn't sound happy that she was right.

"Night," It was strange to hear someone else voice his own feelings. Feelings he couldn't voice himself. What should I do now? He braced his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. She didn't look down on him for feeling what he felt. For doing what he did. It left him with an unknown sensation of being accepted for what he was. Maybe Tohru could help him and he for her in turn. He'd never let anyone in before, maybe it was time.

A/N: I'm not really sure I did Sasuke that well. I tried to stay as close to charecter as I could on all my characters but my mind got away with me a little bit. So PLEASE let me know how I did or if theres anything i can work on with any of the characters so far. Thanks.


End file.
